


We were Nothing

by sortaferal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortaferal/pseuds/sortaferal
Summary: Yeah, what were they anyways? Warning for implied sexual content but nothing graphic.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	We were Nothing

_Adrenaline._

The heat of the chase was a thrill. Michael laughed hysterically once the coast was clear. His head rested back into the brick wall and Ryan turned to him. He took off the mask, face paint runny from the sweet from his forehead. There was a hint of a smile. Breathless. Ryan leaned forward, trapping Michael but the younger was too high from the rush to care. He wiped his eye with a finger. Michael smiled up at Ryan. His hand coming up to rest against the man's chest but not to stop him. There was something new pumping through him. The excitement was still so heavy. Michael's focus was now on the Vagabond and his smile slowly faded. The darkness of the alley kept them covered but Michael could see the man as bright as day. Ryan placed his hands against the wall, Michael in the middle... secure. Michael opened his mouth, ready to ask Ryan what the hell he was doing but his words were caught in his throat. That was... a first. Michael followed Ryan's movements, his hand still against the older man's chest and met him half way. They kissed. It was delicate one that he wasn't expecting from Ryan. He was expecting some deep, passionate and rough. However, Ryan's lips were soft and careful. Ryan's hand came around Michael's waist, pulling him in closer till their bodies were together and Michael felt the heat again. The excitement.. the thrill. He felt in it Ryan's lips. He kissed him again. Again..

" What the hell, Ryan, " Michael laughed again. He was confused but he also didn't want it to stop. Ryan moved back, placing the mask over his face again and was no doubt smirking like the asshole he was. He didn't reply. What a little fuck, Michael thought. Michael grabbed a hold of Ryan's jacket as they made their way out of the alleyway together. 

_Safety._

He reeled back from the blow. He felt a crack in his nose, blood, he tasted the copper. The pain was bearable. It was the anger that consumed him that wasn't being held back. He grabbed the scumbag's arm, crushing his with his firm grip and headbutted him back. Michael let out an angered cry. The man tripped, falling flat on his ass and Michael took the chance. He climbed on top of him, his fist readied and slammed it against the man's jaw. The man cried out. Another hit. Michael grabbed the front of the man's shirt, slamming his hand against the concrete. Another hit. His fist began to turn red from the blood. Another hit. 

" You fuck! You fucking dickhole! " Michael shouted. His eyes were wide eye with fury. His fist continuously slamming into the man till there was nothing more than a bloodied heap. Even then the man was still breathing, still and quiet. 

" Michael! " 

Ryan yanked Michael off. He grabbed him under his arms and lifted him as best he could. Ryan let out a pained whine, the bullet was still lodged his side. Michael fought back, rage overtaking him and struggled against Ryan's hold. Ryan fell to his knees, his embrace still strong and didn't flinch from the pain. Michael relaxed, taking heavy breathes and his eyes still focused on the still body. " .. you.. you asshole. I'm fucking kill you! "

" Michael! " 

Ryan shook the lad, trying to get him back.. he wanted him back. His anger was still running through him but there was comfort in Ryan's embrace. Michael placed his hands over Ryan's arms. He stopped resisting. He stopped. " Rye.. "

" It's done. "

Michael let out a frustrated sigh. He was trying to catch his breath. He could feel Ryan's head rest against his shoulder. His lips pressed against Michael's neck and he felt his head clear. Ryan's warm breath against his skin and his lips. Ryan was shaking from the pain but he hoped Michael didn't pick it up. He kissed Michael's neck and rested his head back down on the lad's shoulder. Safe.. they were safe. 

_Drunk._

" Kiss me. "

The smell of alcohol was on Michael's lips. Ryan didn't move but the smell made him nervous for some reason. Michael had the tendency to over to it. Michael and Gavin drinking together.. Ryan was surprised the bar was still standing. Ryan took a sip of his diet coke, leaning against the bar with a small smile. " You're drunk. "

" I fu'kin not! " Michael slammed his hand against the table. He was swaying a little. Ryan grabbed the glass of beer from him and set it down before he fell over. Mostly, he just wanted the lad to stop drinking. He had enough. " I said.. kiss me. " 

Ryan's brow knitted. He was amused more than anything. " Michael.. "

" Ryaaaaannnn. "

" You're drunk. " Ryan repeated. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Michael drunk before. He often would drink with Ray at the penthouse and Gavin. The boys would play drinking games in the living room. Michael's screaming and Gavin's loud annoying squawking. Ryan lowered his head, trying to hide a sad smile and turned away from Michael. His hands were on his drink again, watching the pop fizzle like it was most interesting thing in the world. Michael groaned, throwing his head back. 

It would be the sixth month? Maybe fifth..Ryan didn't keep track of these kinds of things. He knew Michael loved him but this.. this made Ryan a little uncomfortable. He promised to stay. After all, how would the two idiots make it back home in one piece? Ryan watched Michael as he moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around the gent. Ryan stilled, the smell of alcohol was stronger but he didn't move away. Michael placed a kiss on Ryan's lips. Ryan kissed him back, wanting it to be quick but Michael kept at it. The taste of alcohol against his tongue. It over powered him but still.. he didn't move away. Michael's hand moved to the back of Ryan's head, keeping him leaned in as they kissed, his other hand rubbed against Ryan's neck. No.. no. Ryan suddenly pushed Michael back. His heart was racing from the touch but he .. it didn't feel right. 

" Stop, Michael, " Ryan said.

Michael looked a little hurt. He sat back down on his stool and looked away from Ryan. " .. love you, Ryan. " 

He was drunk.

Ryan's smile didn't reach his eyes, " I.. yeah. " He loved him. He couldn't get the taste of alcohol out of his mouth the entire night. 

_Confliction._

What were they?

He didn't say ' good morning '. The sore look on his face made Michael know that the Vagabond was in a bad mood. Who pissed in his cereal? Even then, Michael let him be but it bothered him. God, why did it bother him so much? Michael looked away from Ryan as soon as the gent turned to face the living room. Nothing. Michael let out a growl, a small twitch in his nose-- bastard. 

The rest of the day, Ryan felt like he was avoiding him. 

He didn't get it. 

Michael cornered him in the hallway, finally being able to see him face to face and his tantrum began. " What the hell is your deal? "

Ryan was stoic. His eyes were narrowed but looking further into him Michael could see exhaustion. Ryan was pale. He was tired. Michael was starting to feel a little bad for the outburst. Damn it.. but ..

" You just gonna stand there? Are you avoiding me? What the fuck did I-- "

" Michael, stop, please..please stop. " Ryan grabbed a hold of Michael's shoulders and lightly shook him. His hands didn't move and Michael didn't move. They stood there in silence for a good few seconds. Michael's eyes were glued to Ryan's. There.. there he saw it. 

" Ryan, what the hell.. what's wrong? "

-

He found so much comfort laying next to him. He hoped Ryan felt the same way. Ryan had rested his head against Michael's shoulder. No doubt that would go numb in the next few hours but Michael didn't dare move. Ryan's arm was wrapped around Michael's bare chest as he slept. Michael wanted to run his fingers through his long hair but he didn't want to disturb him. Michael had to admit he was tired too after everything. He was still excited. Ryan let out a good amount of frustration but he still wouldn't tell Michael what was bothering him. They laid together, Ryan clutching Michael like a life line with his glossy eyes. He didn't know what triggered it. Ryan grabbed Michael afterwards, falling on top of him until they got into a comfortable position to just .. cuddle. 

Michael knew that Ryan was exhausted. Whether it being insomnia or something else. Something that Ryan was too prideful or stubborn to mention. Why? Michael had counted to be the person Ryan would come to. He trusted Ryan so much. Did Ryan not feel the same? Michael felt a little angry. Why didn't he come to him first? 

He regretted this. He really did. Michael carefully moved himself away from Ryan's embrace. Michael quickly put his clothes back on, his eyes set on Ryan as he slept and his arm now outstretched to grab.. nothing. Michael looked away. His chest was starting to hurt, his throat closing.. shit. Shit.. he was fucking up. Michael grabbed his shirt from the floor and left Ryan. He left Ryan alone. 

_Replaced._

He had hidden himself in the corner. 

His eyes watching the way Ryan's hand came up to grab Jeremy. The way he smiled. Laughed. He actually laughed in front of him. Michael felt a little jealous.. okay, a lot. Jeremy had came into the crew. Ryan and Jeremy had history. Michael didn't know what that meant. What kind of history? He wanted to ask but he overheard Geoff saying they worked together. Where? When? For how long..? Why the fuck did it matter to him so much? Michael emerged from the corner, trying to look normal but there was a scowl on his face. He took a quick glance at Jeremy. " 'sup. "

Jeremy held up a hand, " Hey! " he sounded so cheerful. Of course, he had his buddy back, didn't he?

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and rested back in the sofa. He wanted to focus on the heist or else he was going to burst. Why did it matter? He didn't know. Did Ryan know? 

Fuck. 

They were paired together. They smiled at each other. Ryan's hand grabbed at Jeremy's arm and he leaned against him. They were so comfortable together. Michael felt like he was more comfortable being so close to Jeremy than he ever was with him. Why did that bother him? What were they anyways? It didn't seem to matter to Ryan. He dropped the feeling. Fuck it. Fuck him. Fuck Jeremy...

They had prep work to be done for the heist and Michael happy to be with Gavin. He really was happy to be with his boy. 

" You okay, Mico? " 

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just got itchy fingers, you know? " Michael said, forcing a smile out. 

Gavin seemed satisfied with that answer and chuckled. 

\-- 

After a year had passed, Michael had gotten over it. It didn't bother him as much. He only teased at the two for being so close. So comfortable. Jeremy would lean against Ryan and sometimes Ryan would place his hand against Jeremy's shoulder. They were so comfortable with one another. Jeremy was the one to calm Ryan down. Jeremy was the one to grab Ryan's hands without the man looking uncomfortable. Ryan even managed to stand Jeremy whenever he took shots of whiskey. Jeremy got along with everyone and Michael even tolerated the man. He was animated, friendly, eager to please and befriend Michael for some reason. Michael didn't care but it wouldn't be fair to hold a grudge against him. It wouldn't be fair to hold on to something that Michael wasn't even sure was a thing. Michael looked to Ryan, the man was watching Jeremy with a smile..

Yeah. 

What were they anyways, right?


End file.
